Bond is back
by Nessaiya
Summary: : James Bond reflektiert – nicht nur über die Ereignisse seines letzten Abenteuers…


**Story:** James Bond reflektiert – nicht nur über die Ereignisse seines letzten Abenteuers…

**Author's note:** „Skyfall" gesehen? NEIN? DANN AB INS KINO! Best Bond ever.

**Author's note 2:** ich gebe hiermit zu, dass ich diejenige bin, die quer durch den Kinosaal „Wie wär's, wenn du jetzt noch auf den Anderen schießt, du blöde Kuh?!" gerufen hat, als Moneypenny Bond abgeknallt hat, und ihm dann doof beim Runterfallen zusah, anstatt den Bösewicht aufzuhalten… ich kann auch nicht geradeaus schießen, aber zumindest hätte ich versucht, den Mistkerl auch noch zu kriegen… und immerhin hatte ich die Lacher auf meiner Seite.

**Author's note 3**: Warum regen sich die Leute eigentlich auf, dass Bond Bier trinkt? Ich finde, in der Szene war das durchaus gerechtfertigt. Und wäre der Gute ein Bayer, hätte er sich _nach_ „Skyfall" erst mal gemütlich ein Weißbier zum Runterkommen aufgemacht…

**Disclaimer: **not mine… und MGM ist wohl doch nicht komplett pleite…

**Date:** 08.11.2012

**Feedback:** immer gern gesehen… ach ja, und bei mir dürfte Bond jederzeit übernachten… ich mach auch nicht dein Spielzeug kaputt… der arme Aston Martin…

**Bond is back**

James Bond warf seinem Erbstück einen schrägen Blick zu. Klar, dass sie ihm diese potthässliche Bulldogge vermacht hatte. Gut, es wunderte ihn, dass sie in der kurzen Zeit, die er von den Toten zurück war, ihr Testament geändert hatte… dass er überhaupt drinstand.

Andererseits war es durchaus möglich, dass sie ihn schon länger darin aufgenommen hatte. Alles in allem waren sie gut miteinander ausgekommen, und sie wusste, dass er diesen Porzellanklumpen hässlich fand – und hatte ihn schon immer gerne geärgert.

Seufzend ließ sich 007 auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen und warf dem Porzellanhund auf der Tischplatte einen weiteren Blick zu, das Vieh schien ihn irgendwie zu beobachten. Und ja, er verfügte tatsächlich über ein Büro, samt Schreibtisch, Stuhl, PC und ein paar Bildern an der Wand. Allerdings vermied er es, sich allzu häufig darin aufzuhalten. Papierkram war einfach nur lästig – vor allem, wenn man so viel davon produzierte wie er. Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein Irrer halb London in Schutt und Asche legte, was wiederum hieß, dass Bond einen Schutthaufen ähnlicher Größe verursachte, während eben jener Irre hinterher dann noch die Chefin des MI6 abmurksen wollte.

Bond seufzte erneut. Das war seinem Widersacher letztendlich dann ja auch gelungen – allerdings hatte er M damit wohl einen würdevolleren Abschied bereitet als den vom Parlament geforderten Rücktritt. Ihr war es so wahrscheinlich lieber gewesen.

Mit einem Schaudern dachte er an Silva. Der Kerl hatte nun aber mal wirklich so richtig einen an der Waffel.

Das letzte Mal, als man ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt hatte, lag er hinterher wochenlang im Krankenhaus, und musste später so gar nicht seinem Stil entsprechend erst einmal als Racheengel ein komplettes Verbrechersyndikat mehr oder weniger auf eigene Faust auseinander nehmen… ob er die Liebkosungen dieses Wahnsinnigen im Vergleich dazu jetzt besser finden sollte, wusste er allerdings immer noch nicht. Zumindest war sein Spruch in Sachen „Erstes Mal" cool gewesen, stellte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest, und lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück.

Die Bulldogge auf dem Schreibtisch sah ihn immer noch tadelnd an.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Wegen dir ist mein Oldtimer Schrott!" grummelte er den Porzellanhund an. Autokonfetti wäre wohl der passendere Ausdruck. Immerhin hatte er Silva dafür ein Messer zwischen die Rippen jagen dürfen. Auf die altmodische Art.

„Außerdem hast du meine Wohnung verkauft und all meine Sachen! Ich hasse Shopping!"

Vor allem, seit ihm ein gewisser Jemand erklärt hatte, dass es Dinnerjackets und _Dinnerjackets_ gab. Als müsste er sich nicht schon mit genug anderem Mist herumschlagen, musste er sich nun auch noch mit Mode beschäftigen. Mit einem Knurren wischte er die unerwünschten Erinnerungen an Vesper beiseite. Das war Vergangenheit, er war müde, und seine Chefin hatte sein Bett verhökert!

Es war anstrengend, James Bond zu sein. Ständig musste er irgendwelchen Autos hinterher hetzen als wäre er ein Hund. Ständig versuchte irgendjemand, ihn umzubringen, und er musste demjenigen zuvorkommen. Manchmal wunderte er sich, dass seine Leber nicht schon lange das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, bei all dem hochprozentigen Zeug, das er in sich hineinschüttete. Allerdings schien Trinkfestigkeit wohl eine Grundvoraussetzung für seinen Job zu sein… was er jedoch nie gedacht hätte, war, dass er seinen Kurs „Baggerfahren 1.0.1." jemals brauchen würde.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Lächeln erhob er sich von seinem Platz. Es war anfangs entspannend gewesen, während seines Todesurlaubs nur das zu tun, was er wollte. Willige Frauen gab es überall, und er wusste, dass er gut aussah – man(n) brauchte schließlich auch ein Hobby. Irgendwann wurde es allerdings langweilig und ihm fehlte der Nervenkitzel seines Berufs. Er hatte nun mal keine Ahnung von anständiger Arbeit, also würde er weiter das machen, was er am besten konnte. Der neue Q war ihm sympathisch. Und Mallory schien sich endlich seinen Stock aus dem Hintern gezogen zu haben und versprach, ein annehmbarer, neuer M zu werden.

Nicht zu vergessen dessen neue Vorzimmerdame. Definitiv eine Verbesserung im Vergleich zu Tanner…

Er hatte sich gerade seinen grauen Schal um den Hals gewickelt und war dabei, seinen Mantel anzuziehen, als es kurz an seiner Bürotür klopfte und die Person davor sie, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, aufschob.

Eve Moneypenny sah ihm schweigend dabei zu, wie er sich fertig machte. Der Papierkram konnte schließlich auch noch bis morgen warten.

„Kann ich etwas für sie tun?" fragte er, als sie immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, und er damit fertig war, die Knöpfe seines Mantels zu schließen.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und klammerte sich an ihre über ihrem Arm gefaltete Jacke.

„Ich wollte sie zum Essen einladen. Immerhin habe ich sie angeschossen."

Bond seufzte. Er hatte diesen Zwischenfall längst zu den Akten gelegt, auch wenn er sich anfangs vorgenommen hatte, M dieses „Schießen sie, verdammt noch mal!" bis in alle Ewigkeit nachzutragen.

„Das waren…", setzte er an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Oder auf ein Bier? Die Straße runter ist ein Pub… kommen sie, tun sie's für mein Seelenheil", meinte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag, dem er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Er rollte mit den Augen und grinste dann.

„Geben sie's zu, sie wollen mich betrunken machen und stellen dann ein Video online, wie ich mit den Jungs in der Kneipe singe."

Er nahm ihr die Jacke ab und half ihr hinein, während sie kicherte.

„Genau das war mein Plan. James Bond, der nach drei Litern Martini noch besser schießt als ich, mit _einem_ Bier betrunken machen."

Als sie den Gang Richtung Aufzug hinunterliefen, stimmte Bond in ihr Lachen ein.

„Wenn sie wirklich was für ihr Seelenheil tun wollen – Ich besitze im Moment nicht viel mehr als die Kleider, die ich am Leib trage, mein Auto ist Schrott und ich bin obdachlos…"

Moneypenny warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu während er den Knopf für den Aufzug drückte.

„Flirten sie mit mir, Mr. Bond?"

Bond sah sie ernst an. Die Türen des Lifts öffneten sich vor ihnen, und er ließ ihr den Vortritt.

„Nein, ich brauche nur dringend Hilfe beim Einkaufen und der Wohnungssuche."

Sie machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Oh. Ich helfe ihnen natürlich gerne." Das war das Mindeste, das sie tun konnte.

Bond stellte sich neben sie und wartete, bis sich die Aufzugtüren wieder geschlossen hatten, und sich die Kabine in Bewegung setzte.

„Gut. Im Gegenzug biete ich einen Ritt auf der Rasierklinge an. Nach dem Bier, versteht sich."

Moneypenny schnappte nach Luft und war nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später in seinen blauen Augen gefangen.

„Und bevor sie nochmal fragen: Ja, jetzt flirte ich mit ihnen, Miss Moneypenny."

Zu seinem Erstaunen fasste sich sein Gegenüber überraschend schnell wieder.

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie nicht einfach nur ihr Hotelzimmer leid sind? Ist die Unterhaltung dort so miserabel, Mr. Bond?" fragte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Bond schob seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen, sah wieder auf die Nummernanzeige des Fahrstuhls und lachte.

Oh, das versprach eine interessante Zusammenarbeit zu werden…

„Ich versuche lediglich, auf ihrer Seite der Flinte zu bleiben, Moneypenny."

(... or to be continued...? Who knows...)


End file.
